When will I see you again
by Greek universe
Summary: AU, They never went to prison/ pre-prison, Alex is 23 and Piper is 25. Rated M for future chapters. When starting her new job at Red's diner in NYC, Alex never thought she would meet an old friend again.
1. Chapter 1

10:25 am.

"Fuck! I'm going to be late!"

After Alex jumped out of her bed she ran to the bathroom to have a quick look in the mirror, taking yesterday's makeup off of her face while running towards the kitchen to have a quick breakfast. As she was eating cereals with vanilla yogurt she quickly checked her phone to see some unread messages.

 **From unknown: Hey Alex, I just wanted to let you know I really enjoyed spending time with you the other night. Do you have time to meet for lunch today? x Jenn**

 _'if by spending time you mean a one night stand' Alex thought to herself. 'and how did you even get my number? Fucking Nickols must have given it to you'_

She left the message on read and moved on.

 **From Nicky [8:30 am]: Wake-up call! Be here at 10:30 am, diner opens at 11am, we need to be there at 10:45am.**

It was currently 10:30 and Alex remembered she was in a hurry again. So when she was done eating, she put her mascara and eyeliner back on and she dressed herself in her finest black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt. She went to the door, put her heels on and took her brown leather jacket to go. As she took one final glance in the mirror next to the door she shook her head "This hair, ugh I look like shit" she moaned while fixing her hair by putting it in a messy bun. As she ran down the stairs she bumped shoulders with her creep of a neighbor who apparently got back from getting his newspaper from the newsstand at the corner of the street. "I'm sorry!" she called over her shoulder as she continued her way down the stairs.

* * *

"Don't even bother to take it off Vause!" Nicky said as she saw Alex take her helmet off. "you were supposed to be here at 10:30 kid, not 10:45. Red's going to kill us!"

"Sorry Nichols, I got stuck in traffic" Alex joked as she put her helmet back on. "seriously tho, calm your tits we'll be on time"

"Yeah right, those two streets" Nicky laughed while putting her helmet on and getting on her motorcycle "just try to keep up will ya"

"Pardon me, you keep up" Alex laughed as she sped off.

"Show off" Nicky said to herself as she followed her best friend to Red's.

* * *

"Girls, gather around please." Galina Reznikov spoke to her employees. "All of you know this is a very big day, the opening of Red's diner! I would like all of you to be at your best performance today, no bullshit and no drama. I will not tolerate it. Two shots and you are out of this team, Russians don't play baseball" the Russian ended her speech.

"But above all, I want you to be on time." Red said while looking at Nicky and Alex as they entered the diner from the back. "it's 10:50, why are you late?"

"Sorry Red, we got stuck in traffic, you know what it's like" Alex tried to begin an apology.

"Actually I don't, I take the subway. The two of you should try it one day, trade it in for those motorcycle's. And Alex, no lies. You overslept, I have eyes, your shirt is inside out" Red said as everyone grinned.

"Shit" Alex mumbled as she went to the staff room to put her shirt on the right way.

"Yo Vause, you done yet?" Nicky asked while entering the staff room. "hey, what's going on?" The wild haired knew her best friend was going through something as she saw Alex sitting on the ground with her hands in her hair.

"I don't know Nichols, ever felt fucked up without a good reason why?" Alex asked her best friend with desperation in her voice.

"All the time kid. Hey it will be okay, come on let's get back to the others and you can tell me tonight at your place, we'll have some drinks ay. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yeah right, so you can empty my liquor cabinet again" Alex laughed "but you have yourself a date, tell Lorna you'll be home late"

"I will" Nicky laughed as she walked to the door into the diner.

* * *

The business was blooming and there was a line at the door that wanted to get in for their morning coffee and some breakfast. As Red opened up she welcomed all the guests and thanked them for coming in and the day began.

"A latte please"

"A black tie please"

"A green eye please"

The orders started to fly around and Alex and Nicky were off to serving everyone. Around the afternoon Alex was standing with her back towards the counter while making someone's cortadito as she heard a familiar voice ask for a Thai latte.

She began making the order and she heard the familiar voice again, this time talking to Nicky who stood at the counter "What a beautiful place you have here. When I heard Red's was opening another diner, at central park, I just had to visit"

"Well yeah beautiful people come to beautiful places, isn't that right Vause?" Nicky flirted as she tried to get Alex's attention from the Thai latte to the gorgeous blonde at the other side of the counter. "you know what, I'll send her to your table. Why don't you have a seat over there by the window, enjoy the view for a while" she ended with a wink.

"I will, thank you" the blonde answered smiling.

"Why did you send her to a table, I was almost done Nick" Alex said irritated as she saw a blonde head walk away from her. "Now I have to follow her to the table like a stalker"

"Well, this one you're going to want to have a chat with" Nicky had a smug smile on her face "I will not accept it if you don't come back with her number. I mean if I didn't have Lorna.."

"Are you joking?" the raven haired began. "since when, like ever, do I need help with this Nichols?"

"You weren't even looking at her while making her order, come on Vause, you believe she would have given you her number after that?"

"It's New York, she'll be used to it"

"Well, she's a regular in the store in Queens so I know you're new and all but try to play nice. We don't want to lose a costumer"

"Please. With me, she'll come back" Alex said confident while giving Nicky a wink and putting some drinks on a tray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** from now on I will write from point of view.

* * *

I was standing with a serving plate in my hand and feeling confident, Nicky and I have worked together before and this 'game' became our thing to kill time in times of boredom. This time I was really curious tho, that voice. It keeps playing in my head, like I've heard it before.

Walking past table 3 to give a blonde guy his latte, avoiding every bit of his sexy eyes which are.. not sexy at all. Then I walked over to the mission Nicky sent me on, the blonde. She is sitting at the window, enjoying the view of central park so I can't see her face yet.

"A Thai latte for a…" I didn't even finish my sentence because the blonde turned around and I'm looking right into those bright blue's. Eyes of someone I never thought I'd see again. Hell I was convinced she lived across the continent now.

"Alex?..."

"Piper.." I stumbled. "How is this possible?" I didn't know how to act or where to look. So I kept looking into her eyes and released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Omg! Get here!" she pulled me into a hug, those strong hugs she always gives to me. Gave to me.. A hug which says I missed you and I love you. "It really is you, I thought I recognized your last name when I was giving my order to Nicky but I never thought it would actually be you!"

"Well yeah.., it's me" I am confused and that came out like I didn't like her being here "What are you doing here?" and well yeah while you're going, why not add more to your head in ass disease I think to myself.

"Here as in New York City or here as in this café?" she asked more timidly now, recognizing my tone. "I moved to Queens a couple of months ago. I was in the neighborhood so I thought I take a look at the new Red's" she smiled cautiously. "it's a big success" she said as she looked around in the diner.

"Ah like that" I got even more confused and a little bit frustrated, even though I don't really know where the latter comes from I continue talking "I'm sorry, I am happy to see you, really. This is just a bit overwhelming. I thought you lived in Vancouver, Canada now. With ehm, what's his name again? That guy you were dating"

"I understand Al, you know his name is Larry and I'm still with him. You were always one to hold grudges. I'll be out of your way". Piper is standing up to take her coffee to go so I grab her arm and turn her around.

"Wait, that came out wrong. I am happy to see you, I really am" I said while looking into those blue's again. "It's just weird.., you can understand right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I can't really believe it either"

"How about this, you drink your Thai latte while enjoying the view of central park, I'll give you my number and you can text or call me. Then we'll have drinks sometime this week and catch up. Sounds like a plan?"

"I would love that" I got her smiling again as she put my number in her phone and she wrote hers down on a napkin. She put the napkin in my apron, winked by saying 'just in case' and made her way out.

 _'_ _wtf just happened'_

* * *

"Did you already.." Nicky began laughing

"Shut up Nickols. I'm done for today" I snapped at her while making tea for myself.

"Wow what?! You can't quit because you already met this one. Ayy! Come on, where is this Vause attitude I'm familiar with" Nicky tried to cheer me up "be my entertainment so time goes faster"

"I'm just, not in the mood okay. Let it go"

"Alright, tell me tonight on our date okay?" Nicky was confused, I could tell by her tone. That soft one she only uses for the people she cares about. "You're always pale but now you look like you just saw a ghost" she tried to joke. Well yeah I kind of just did, a ghost from the past that is.

* * *

11 pm, Alex's apartment

Nicky arrived around nine thirty and we had emptied a bottle of red wine and a bag of Doritos chips, I am searching for something a little stronger then wine and get more furious every second I can't find it for 'no reason'. 'because I can't find the damn bottle!' I snapped at Nicky, off course she knew there was more to it so she asked for a second time what was going on.

"It was Piper!" I shouted confused and angry. I didn't realize it got to me on this degree until now.

"…" Nicky was quiet, that doesn't happen a lot so I know she understands who I'm talking about. "Piper, as in the girl you moved away from. The one girl that broke your heart?"

"The one and only" I said puzzled.

"Shit.."

"Well that will be the understatement of the year. How is it possible that she still gets to me like this" the last part more to myself than to Nicky

"But what happened, did she say something to upset you?"

"No, actually she didn't say much. She was happy to see me, I was an asshole, she was an asshole. Then I gave her my number and told her we could go for drinks to catch up and then after she put my number in her phone she wrote hers on a napkin, put it in my apron and winked at me as in saying 'just in case' with her fuck eyes before walking out. Who does that?!" I exclaim irritated, trying to understand what it meant. Maybe it meant nothing, just flirty Piper excited about seeing an old friend again.

"Well I would say she got her head out of her ass and finally realizes that she has to go for you" Nicky said thinking out loud.

"She still has that boyfriend"

"What? Well that's playing with fire. But hey look at it from the bright side, you get to fuck her over this time"

But I don't want to I think to myself. I do want to. No I don't.. I don't even know anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"You didn't really have to give your number tho.. it was still in my phone" as I say this I immediately regret it. It sounded more like 'I haven't forgot about you at all' then I wanted it to sound. I'm on the phone with Alex.

"It's okay, but your napkin faded so I was kind of happy I gave it, you know I don't give my number to just anyone" Alex joked. "But I didn't have to put a name to your number since it's still the same as three years ago" I could hear by her tone she was smiling, letting me know it was no big deal.

'So she wasn't that mad she deleted everything' I think to myself.

"So are you going to tell me why you called or do you always leave a girl guessing"

That hit a nerve and she knew it. It kind of goes back to when we were a little younger. I never let her know what I really thought, time for a change. "Yes! You and me, drinks this evening, send me your address and I'll pick you up at 8"

"How about I pick you up. And I pick the place we go to, I've lived here way longer then you do so I think I'll be better at deciding where to go"

"Bossy, but your right.. pick me up at 8. Take me somewhere nice Al"

"You bet I will"

"See you later Al"

"Bye pipes"

I hung up the phone and realized I was nervous. Why though? It's not like I'm going on a date, yet it feels like it. I better start making dinner and get myself ready before she has to wait two hours for me to come outside.

* * *

 **[Alex.] I'm here.**

Piper sent her address to me after our call and I immediately thought 'why there'. It is a shitty building in a shittier street. Probably cheap tho.

 **[Piper.] Coming! Two minutes and I'll be there.**

As I was watching my surroundings I suddenly couldn't take my eyes of off one point. It's piper, dressed in the tightest pencil skirt, and a loose top which is tuck into it. I start laughing and as she catches my gaze she starts laughing too.

"Well I guess I should have told you to wear jeans. Not that I'm complaining tho" I smirk and wink.

"Yeah.. guess you should have. Okay I have to get changed, want to come in?"

I hesitated for a second, she looks smoking in that skirt and the only thing I can think about is ripping it off. "yes" I say just a little too eager. "I mean, only if you hurry. Just put on some jeans, you look good in anything. No half hour deciding which jeans it will be"

As I see Piper throwing a smile my way which tells me that is exactly what she did for the current outfit she is wearing I put my motor on the chain lock and follow her into the apartment building. Not even hiding my staring at her perfect ass in that damned skirt.

"Like what you see?"

"You know I do" I answer her as we walk up the stairs. "So how long have you lived here?" I ask while taking in my surroundings. "I know we have lived in a shitty dormitory but this.. I'm guessing it's cheap or the only thing available when you were searching?" we arrive at her door.

"Two months now, it's not that bad though and both, I had to get something fast and this happened to be available" she looks into my eyes "But you of all know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover" referring to my reading habits at university while opening up the door.

I walk in and I realize she really made an effort to create something beautiful out of a bad situation. There is art everywhere and the furniture is of good quality. The walls are repainted in pastel colors which give the rooms a lightness to it. There are plants, some hanging by the ceiling and some in pots on the ground or on a wooden shelf. There are a couple empty wine bottles standing on the floor, with long candles in them, which I bet make an incredible ambiance when it's dark.

"Wow, Piper. This actually looks really great" I say astonished "very feminine as well, is your boyfriend okay with all of this?" I say laughing a little.

"Well we are not living together for the next two months, so this is totally mine. You want a glass of wine? We could also just stay here for a bit, I'm not really in the mood for people to be honest. Are you okay with staying here?"

"Yeah, that's cool. Do you have red?"

"I do"

Piper never changed into something more comfortable and after talking for what felt like hours she started lighting the candles. It looks amazing and it warms the room up immediately. It had gotten really dark outside so I quickly check my phone and see it's already half past twelve. She got back onto the couch but this time she sat closer to me, not at the other end like before she lit the candles.

"It's weird how normal this feels" she interrupts me while staring into my eyes "I'm sorry was that weird?" she says almost as a whisper with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I think when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away you know" I look into her eyes and try to understand where she is going with this. But I'll be damned because I see her take a glance at my lips and I can't restrain my actions any longer. I kiss her. And she kisses me back. It's a slow kiss at first, gentle. Then I take it further grab her waist and push her on her back so I'm on top of her, she moans softly against my lips and it makes me realize what I'm doing so I pull back and sit down again.

"I want to say I'm sorry, but I guess I'm sorry I'm not.."

"You have to go" she says while staring at her carpet.

"What? Pipes let's talk about this first"

"No, no you have to go Al. You have to go because I can't sit here any longer without touching you, so you have to go before I cross a line"

"I think you already did.." I got frustrated, same girl same bullshit. Should have known better this time. Not that I was planning this, it happened. Am I guilty, yes. Do I feel guilty about it, absolutely not.

"We can go for those drinks another time but for now you really should go"

It's the first time Piper admits the effect I apparently have on her. And something in me wants to see just how much of an effect I really have. So I get closer, I don't have to move much because we're still pretty close. And as I lean forward I whisper in her ear "What if I don't want to go" I start looking into her eyes but she won't meet mine. "look at me Pipes"

"No"

"Look. At. Me." I say calm as I gently take her chin in my hand and make her face me.

"What" she tries to sound confident while staring into my eyes, but I know I have her where I want her.

"Kiss me" I say knowing she won't but at least it will get her talking.

"I can't Al. I'm in a relationship.."

"I know, just like you were a minute ago" I interrupt her "why did you not push me away?"

"I don't know"

"I think you do"

"Alex stop" she tries to sound convincing but it got out defeated, I know if I push one more time she will give in.

"Tell me" I command her

"Goddamned Al! because I still love you! Are you satisfied now?!" Piper began yelling while she stood up from the couch trying to make a point.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I stand up as well "off course I'm not satisfied now! You think it's okay to pretend like nothing happened just yet? You really have some fucked up morals you know. It's called cheating"

"Don't you think that if you don't want me to cross a line you shouldn't start kissing me" she sounded more calm but was still frustrated.

"Well I think we both know I want you to cross it, but I should know better because you will never.. You know what, it doesn't even matter. I'll go. See you Piper" I start walking towards the door, as I'm putting my jacket on I see her walking towards me.

"I'm sorry Alex" I can hear by her tone that she really is sorry. "I didn't mean to lead you on, it's just.. Why do you always feel so inevitable to me?" she says as she cups my face into her left hand. I give in to her touch, look down for a second and then into her eyes again.

"I'm sorry too, I thought I was over you but I can't be platonic with you. Look I don't want drama, just pretend like we didn't see each other the other day and go on with your happily ever after with Larry" I say his name in a slightly mocking tone, because for god's sake the name. This time Piper was the one to get closer and when her lips almost touched my ear she whispered.

"What if I don't want to"

I could feel her warm breath on my skin and it was hard not to give in to my body's urges. "Then sort your shit out before placing it in my lap again, because I still love you to and I deserve more than being your binky to suck on when you feel lonely". It's hard to walk away from her, but I know that if I don't do it now I will be playing in another episode of a shit show that is currently called my life. And I have no interest in that.


	4. Chapter 4

_What if I don't want to go_

I can still hear her whispering in my ear. It's been a week since Alex was at my place but I can't shake the memory. I thought about going to red's, to see if she's working, to apologize. Again. I texted her like four times but she stays unresponsive. So I kept myself busy. With PoPi, yoga, reading and Netflix. The new PoPi store is doing well, I went for drinks with Polly last night and she immediately knew I was having my mind occupied by something entirely different.

"You're not even listening are you?" Polly asked me. When I didn't react she hit my shoulder and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What? No I'm listening" I say guilty as ever.

"Yeah right, so when are you going to tell me what's going on with you? You've been distracted all week. Are you in a fight with Larry again?"

At first I didn't want to tell her, keep it as a secret like Alex told me to. To pretend like nothing happened. But I can't lie to Polly so I started talking.

"I saw Alex last week"

"Supercunt?" Polly asked surprised.

"Okay, never mind" I said irritated. I know Polly never liked Alex but she could at least hear me out.

"Okay, sorry Pipes. Tell me all about it. Where did you see her?"

"You know that new diner across the road from central park?"

"Red's new place? Off course, you couldn't shut up about it"

"Well apparently she works there as a barista"

"Okay.. so what happened" Polly got curious. I can almost hear the wheels of her head spinning.

"Well she was kind of an ass.. Then I was an ass and then we exchanged numbers and met up later that day. We were planning to go for drinks but I was wearing a skirt so I had to change because she rides a motorcycle. Then we ended up staying at my place and we kind of made out on my couch.." as I got to the end of my sentence I talked faster and softer. Hoping Polly would not hear it.

"WTF Piper! What were you thinking! Have you told Larry yet? You know you have to tell him right. She is such an asshole, she knows your still with Larry doesn't she?"

"I don't know" I said as I threw my hands in my hair. "I wasn't thinking I guess, she kissed me after I said something and I couldn't get myself to push her away. But it wasn't her fault entirely I have to acknowledge that"

"How was it not entirely her fault? Okay you should have declined but she started it, right?" she asked confused. I take a little too long with my answer and she puts her mom voice on "Piper answer me"

"Maybe I was a little too flirty.. Maybe I stared at her lips too long.. Maybe I immediately kissed her back and made it worse.." I say guilty as hell.

"Piper!" Polly exclaimed.

"I know, I know.. It was wrong of me to meet up with her. It just felt so good you know, I don't know what it is Pol. She just feels like home, I get drawn to her so easily"

"Is this really how you feel Pipes?" Polly sounded concerned.

"I don't know, I love Larry"

"But you don't feel like Larry is your home?" Polly looked me in the eyes, her voice full of understanding "Pipe, I know you and Larry have your issues and you don't really know what to feel anymore so if this is really how you feel about someone else… I think you should let him go. I mean, I hate supercunt but if she is where your heart really lies, I'm not going to bitch about that. Your feelings are more important than my vendetta against her. I want you to know that"

"I love you, you know that? I hate myself at the moment but I think your right, it's just that I really don't want to hurt him. He is already so insecure"

"How much do you think it's going to hurt him if you sleep with supercunt next time you see her?"

"I am not going to do that!" I exclaimed

"Yeah right" Polly smiled "If I know one thing about her is that she has a grip on you I didn't even know is even possible to have on a human being. I think you should break it off with Larry, he deserves more then this, you know it" she was talking with her soft genuine voice. "And pipes, I know your feelings for Alex have always frightened you, but take this advice. Go for it. Then you can finally see if it really is where your home is or just a crush that's not going away because you have never actually been with her".

"We'll see about the Alex part.. wait.. did you just say her name?" I am flabbergasted.

"Well if she is going to be your girlfriend I better start saying her name right" Polly joked.

"She is not! Or maybe she is.." I don't know anymore.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart" Larry said while kissing me on my cheek "how is your morning?"

Larry and I are at breakfast, we always do on Saturday morning. Discuss our week, talk about nonsense together. I really like talking nonsense with him but I have to be strong. No point in making this more difficult then it already is. I sat down and got real.

"I am breaking up with you" I blurted out. Shit. This is not how I wanted to break the news to him. But hey, at least it's out there.

He just sat there and blinked. "I don't.. I don't know what to say" he started. "why?"

"You know why Larry, we have been having issues for over two years now. I still feel like you don't trust me. And I have to be honest, I'm not in love with you anymore.. I have a lot of love for you, but I am not in love with you anymore. I'm so sorry" I started crying. "I really am, I want to be your girl, I really do. But I think you should find someone that's a better fit for you"

"But we are working on that, I am changing. And I do trust you" he says convinced. I still don't believe he actually does though. "What can I do more to make you stay?" he started crying.

"I'm sorry. This is my decision"

He walks off. I try chasing him but he was already disappeared between the people on the streets when I was outside.

* * *

 **Text to Polly:** I did it Pol. It's over. I feel so empty.

 **Text from Polly:** I'm proud of you Pipes, want me to come over? I'll bring tom and jerry.

 **Text to Polly:** Thankyou but I think I'm okay. It stings but it was best for him. Now he can find someone to have his happy family with.

 **Text from Polly:** Good, hit me up if you need someone xx

* * *

The entire day I have kept myself busy, reading, watching Netflix, redoing my nails, tidying my apartment. It's getting late and I decide to run a bath, to end the day of selfcare with some relaxing time. I throw some popi goods in it and my bathroom starts smelling like the forest during rain season. I love it. It's my ultimate relax time, as I undress myself I get a text. It's Alex.

 **From Alex:** Why would we hang out again? We can't be platonic. I don't get you, flirting with me whilst having a boyfriend. You know the effect you have on me. I don't even know why I'm texting you right now. Whatever, I'm tipsy, stay away from me.

 **To Alex:** I'm sorry, it was not my intention to lead you on. I won't do that again, I promise. I sorted my shit out like you told me to.

 **From Alex:** Whatever.

 **From Alex:** What did you sort out by the way?

 **To Alex:** I want to be your friend again.

 **From Alex:** We were never friends.

 **To Alex:** I'm aware.

* * *

"Alexx!" I hear Nicky bursting through the door of my apartment. Lorna in her tracks. "Where is my favorite party animal?" Lorna probably gave her a look because it's followed by "Sorry sweetheart, second favorite"

"In the kitchen!" I am sitting in the kitchen on one of the barstools, nowhere near ready. Only wearing a big shirt and a thong.

"Girl, I know you like to be comfortable but I am not taking you out looking like a toddler who just got out of bed okay. Now get changed into something fancy while we drink some of your fine liquor, what are ya drinking?"

"Bourbon on the rocks, have at it. I'll be ready in fifteen."

"You better"

As I went to my room to get changed I thought I check the texts I got from Piper. I hadn't looked at them yet but she sent four so I'm getting curious. the alcohol doesn't help me in ignoring her and I start replying. Stupid.

"Nickols, what does this mean?" I walk over to Nicky and give her my phone. I got dressed in a Boudreaux red dress. Pinned my hair up and made my face. Put on a necklace and a wristband for a sophisticated finish. We are going to this fancy club so I thought I better look the part.

"You look beautiful Alex, what a pretty dress is that, I love it" Lorna complimented me.

"Thanks Lorna, you look beautiful too" I winked at her. Then I looked at Nicky again, who is reading the conversation of me and Piper.

"Well this is cryptic I give you that. Lorna baby, translate for our friend."

"It's easy" Lorna said "She sorted it out"

"Piper is the opposite of easy, she probably sorted it out by thinking she can have both" I tell her.

"Then ask for clarification"

"Nah, I'll pass this rollercoaster" I say as I pour myself another drink "you guys want a refill?"

"Yes please" Nicky looks at me concerned. "ey Vause, you know I don't like getting peoples hopes up and stuff.. but uhm.. you should see this.." she hands me my phone.

 **From Piper:** I broke up with him..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as I sent the message I felt different. I had no remorse towards Larry anymore, I pouted earlier today but now that I have let Alex know… I poured some red wine in a glass and put my lips at the rim, I took a big sip. "I just want her here with me" I whispered to myself.

* * *

"Fuck her we're going" I say whilst walking towards the door. Like its okay to text a bomb like that to me. The effect is surreal, the only thing I can think about is going over to Queens and be with her, I am not caving though. I take my purse from the table by the door whilst opening the door gesturing Nicky and Lorna to follow.

Nicky and Lorna give each other a look and follow suit. We walk towards the car and without a word about the text we all go with the plan of not having seen the text in the first place.

"So, Alex, how has work been, you like working with my baby again?" Lorna poked Alex as they got in line at Chamba.

"Yeah, love it" I say while giving Nicky a look, I can see the security guy go through the bags thorough.

"What's the problem?" Nicky asks hesitant whilst looking towards where I'm pointing. "fuck get those out of there" Nicky shout-whispered as she securely puts it into her bra.

"Nick, I'm not getting fucked tonight"

"We are Alex. Look, you brought them, where you not planning to use them?"

"I forgot those where even in there, it's been a while" I say softly as I think back to older times, different job, different co-workers I would go to clubs with. "screw you" I say laughing as Nicky gives me a look whilst massaging the part of her bra where the blue pills of the past are between.

"This club isn't called Chamba because it sounds nice. A Chamba is a mate who's always there for ya, like drugs, ya know" she says as she shows that face she has while explaining anything related to drugs. You see her love and hate for it shine through at the same time.

After being pet down by the guard we enter. I have a look around, I love the building, it's a 2 floor high club. In the middle people are dancing, a floor of changing colors at their feet, on the sides are booths and tables with a balcony overlooking the dance area from the second floor. There are three bars, one in the back and on both sides of the dancing area. All with very beautiful well-dressed barista's, I see one of them behind the bar on the left looking at me and I quickly make a little reminder in my head to go over there later tonight. As we take a seat in a booth a bartender reaches our table and we order drinks.

* * *

"I still can't believe you dragged me all the way here" I never thought Polly would have shown up while I was enjoying my bath. She thinks I need to go out before I settle on 'supercunt'.

"I know right, secretly I couldn't wait to go out with you again and be your wingwoman. I need this before I settle on motherhood for real". Polly laughed.

"I do want to dance real bad" I admit.

* * *

"Yo Vause, is that who I think it is?" Nicky asked surprised whilst looking with amusement on her face. "you haven't texted her where we are huh?"

"I haven't actually, I didn't think she'd know the place".

I keep looking at her, she looks beautiful. Walking in a tight black dress I see Piper looking around her, taking in her surroundings. I look at Nicky and I see she is already looking at me trying to figure out what I'm thinking. "Let's dance" I say as I stand up. Nicky and Lorna stand up as well and we go into the crowd.

* * *

"What do you want to drink?"

"I'll take the same as you Pipes"

"Okay, two margarita's it is then"

As I get back with two margarita's, I look at the crowd, everyone is so well dressed. A lot of beautiful people together. I love it, the sensuality in the music, the building. It really sets a mood.

"Those two should really get a room" Polly says as she takes a sip and stares into the crowd.

"Which ones? I don't see them"

"Those two, over there. Guy almost had his hand in her pussy, that's not dancing no more" she laughs while looking disgusted.

"Oh! Ew, now I see them, I don't think I'm ever going to un see that". I shake my head and sit down next to Pol. I wonder what she thinks about the breakup, and what she thinks about me at the moment.

* * *

As I'm dancing, I take a look around. Nicky is dancing with Lorna, not caring about anything in the world. I'm feeling the booze and I go in search for someone to dance with. There's this brunette who's been eying me for the past half hour or so, desperation does not look good on her. Then I look at the booths on the right and I see her sitting next to Molly. Piper. Before I realize it I am standing at the booth and asking her to dance with me.

"This doesn't mean we're okay. I just really want to dance with a good partner". I say whilst never losing her gaze.

"Okay" she says confident but surprised "come on Pol, let's dance".

When I meet Nicky in the crowd I see her face full of amusement when her eyes find who I brought with me. I don't care and turn my attention to Piper, grab her waist and dance. She immediately follows suit and we are close. I can feel my body get warm and I lose myself in the music with her. She touches my arms and finds my hands, while intertwining them she looks at me. "I've missed this Al".

"Me too, kid"

* * *

Polly left the club around one am, she was third wheeling for a while and then told me she was planning on leaving so I could have some one on one time with my crush. I slapped her for the joke but was relieved she was so easygoing. Now it was only Alex and me, dancing very close and having fun.

"I have to go to the restroom, coming with me?" Alex looked at me with a playful look in her eyes. She looked so beautiful in that dress, it hugs her in all the right places. And those legs. "Like what you see?".

"Uhm… Yeah, I'll go with you" I say slightly timid.

"Follow me" Alex whispers in my ear. She grabs my hand and leads me towards the restrooms. After pulling me into the stall with her, she looks me in the eyes. I take her in, her green eyes behind those black rims. Her beautiful hair, so dark.

"I'm sorry… for everything, I really am Al" I begin.

She looks at me a little confused. Then determined. "Shut up" she pushes me against the wall. "I didn't take you here to talk" she says as she gets dangerously close to my face. She grabs the back of my neck and closes the gap. Her lips touch mine and I kiss her right back, it feels so good to have our lips connected again. At first it's slow, real slow, almost loving. She deepens our kiss and grabs my waist, moving her hands up my stomach a little. She breaks the kiss, then looks at me without losing contact. "this all okay with you?".

"More then okay"

"good" she says as she moves her leg between my legs and pushes her front against me. This time I kiss her, I take matter into my own hand and I grab her ass. She starts massaging my boob with one hand and with the other she takes my hands off her ass and puts them above my head against the wall. As she starts kissing down my neck and on my pulse point I moan a little. Then she stops "let's get out of here".

* * *

As I stumble through my apartment door I think about what happened tonight. I was at the club, Piper was there as well. We danced, we kissed, we touched. I could still feel her all over me. In the cab ride we just held hands and sobered up a little, I told her she couldn't come home with me. At first she was frustrated with me but she understood.

"This is it. That'll be fifteen dollars" the cab driver said.

"Here you go, is that enough to go to queens? That's where you'll be dropping her off" I told him.

"Al, I thought we were going to your place together?"

I could see Pipers confusion but I chose to ignore it. "I know you did kid but I can't take you inside in this condition, I'm sorry, next time. When can I see you again?" luckily she picked up on my intention and went along with it.

"How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at eight"

"Make it seven, I know a place" I said as I gave her a kiss on the lips. "goodnight Pipes"

"Goodnight Al"

* * *

"Nickols, wake up!" I yelled as I knocked on her apartment door. "Red's going to kill us for being late again!"

"Alright alright, easy stretch. We'll make it" I heard her talk behind the closed door she was opening up. When she finally got it to open she looked at me with a huge grin "so, you finally fucked Piper?"

"You are unbelievable, you know that? That's the first thing you ask me after stressing me out about losing my job over being late?" I laugh at her. I find it amusing how much she likes to talk about sex.

"Well of course, come on give me the juicy details. I saw you walking out of the club with her on your hand, you two got into a cab together"

"How about this, if you beat me to red's you get to know during the shift, if you lose the race you'll have to wait until after our shift is over" I know Nicky loves bets, this one will speed her up a bit so it works in my favor. After all, there's not much to tell anyways.

"Catch me if you can" Nicky smiled as she sped off.

I sped up to her in a matter of seconds and beat her as always to reds. I love that even though Nicky knows my Ducati is way faster than her Harley Davidson she still tries to beat me every time.

"When will you learn Nickols, when will you learn" I laughed as she pulled up on the parking space.

"It's not fair Vause, you know Diane's faster than Harley over here" she said as she pets her motorcycle like it's a pet.

"Well save her the embarrassment then and don't take the bet" I winked.

"So about your night, spill it" Nicky looked all exited. I kind of wanted to have some fun with her and make her go crazy over it during the shift, on the other hand that was not how I wanted to approach this. Piper is not just some random girl I got in a cab with and spill everything about to my best friend. I have respect for her that goes deeper then anything.

"Nothing happened"

"Nothing happened? Okay now let me tell you why I am not buying that. First of all you couldn't keep your hands off her on the dance floor and second of all, you're Alex Vause"

"Well it got pretty heated in the bathroom stall.. but no, I didn't go home with her neither did she go home with me. I told the driver to take her to queens after he dropped me off"

"Wait… are you actually being serious?"

"Yes, why is this so hard to understand. I like her Nicky, I love her. I am not going to fuck this up over some drunk fucking. We have dinner planned tonight"

"Good for you Vause, go get her" Nicky was surprised to see me like this. I couldn't blame her actually. She has never seen me like this. Being serious about a girl. I never do dates and I don't do relationships. With Piper though, I'm willing to give it my all.


End file.
